


〈佑灰〉四時韻：初始與結末

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	〈佑灰〉四時韻：初始與結末

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

**春．穀雨**

全圓佑從浴室出來手機正好響起來，滑開一看是權順榮打來的，順手按下接聽鍵，耳邊立刻炸開一聲怒吼。

“全圓佑！命令你馬上過來把你家文俊輝帶走！”

全圓佑將手機拿遠開了擴音，坐在床上擦著半乾的頭髮，「俊輝怎麼了？」

“你還好意思問，他、喝、醉、了！很醉！快來帶走！”權順榮咬牙切齒地道。

「你們在哪？」

“我們在…文俊輝那個不能吃！快吐出來！…等等，我在跟圓佑說話你不要搶我手機…”

全圓佑聽著權順榮那頭精彩的實況轉播，等了半天也沒等到確切地點。「順榮，你們在哪？」聲調不自覺揚高了幾度。

“圓佑吶，我是淨漢，我們在『拍拍x樂樂』，你快過來接人，就這樣先掛了。”

收了線，全圓佑戴上眼鏡，抄起桌上鑰匙和錢包，快步地往外走。

稍早文俊輝發訊息來說要去參加舞蹈社迎新聚會，當時自己還提醒他凡事小心，別喝太多酒，沒想到他還是喝醉了。

不是不讓文俊輝喝酒，而是他酒量極差，幾杯黃湯下肚馬上不支倒地，若是不吵不鬧倒也還好，偏偏文俊輝是會發酒瘋的主，一發起酒瘋來逢人親親抱抱不說，還會開始發揮他的「專業所學」，唸一大堆莫名其妙的戲劇台詞，然而最糟糕的狀況就是剛剛那樣，看到什麼都想咬一口。

全圓佑內心有些焦急，腳步也不自覺加快許多，他得快去把文俊輝接回來，否則以順榮的能耐恐怕會招架不住。

「俊輝，我們去那邊坐好不好，地板涼涼的這樣會感冒喔！」權順榮發揮他極大的耐心哄著縮在角落的文俊輝，他不該只顧著自己瘋玩而沒把文俊輝看好，真是失策！

「不要！圓圓呢？圓圓在哪…」文俊輝打著酒嗝，歇斯底里地喊叫著。

「圓佑正在努力的跑過來，俊輝馬上就可以回家了！」呀！他快支撐不住了，全圓佑你怎麼還不趕快來？！

文俊輝吸了吸鼻子，「花花…俊輝的花花…」

花花？！什麼花花？…呃…他指的花花該不會是剛剛食物擺盤用的那朵塑膠花吧？！

問題是他現在上哪找那朵塑膠花，那朵花已經在他差點誤食的狀態下被李知勳一個火大扔到垃圾桶裡了！

「俊輝啊，花花被餐廳人員拿回去種了，我們不要拿花花了好不好？」

「…花…花花…圓圓…」文俊輝扁著嘴一臉的不情願。

喔，GOD！我的祖宗，你現在到底是要花花還是圓圓？！

拜託！誰來救救我，我已經不期望全圓佑那傢伙了！上帝快救我！

當全圓佑跑進「拍拍x樂樂」包廂內時，看到的是縮在角落摳著牆紙無比委屈的文俊輝，和一旁已經癱倒在地半死不活的權順榮。

「順榮，我來了。對不起啊！」

權順榮兩眼無神地盯著天花板，氣若游絲，「不用對不起了…快把人帶走吧…」

全圓佑走至牆角，蹲下身與文俊輝平視，「俊輝，我來了，我們回去了好不好？」

「圓圓…嗚…」文俊輝聽到全圓佑的聲音後撲到他的身上，邊抽泣邊喊著他的名字。

一個反身把文俊輝揹到背上，還不時轉頭哄他。「好好好，我們回去了。」

「…花…花…」也許是方才鬧的累了，文俊輝一伏到全圓佑寬闊溫暖的後背，意識開始渙散，只剩口中的呢喃。

「什麼花？他有買花嗎？」全圓佑捕捉到文俊輝吐出的關鍵字，轉頭詢問已經半坐起的權順榮。

「一朵塑膠花，剛剛食物擺盤用的。」權順榮吐了口氣，他終於得以從水深火熱中活過來。

全圓佑懵了，「他要那幹嘛？」

「他覺得漂亮，想咬、想吃。」權順榮據實以告，就是剛剛他在和全圓佑通電話時發生的慘況。

「你沒給他吃吧？」

「我要是真給他吃了他現在還會在這裡嗎？」扒了扒頭髮，權順榮沒好氣地低吼。真是，攤上這群“損友”他也真是認了！

全圓佑鬆了口氣，「那朵花呢？」

「被李知勳一氣之下扔到垃圾桶裡了。」

全圓佑環視包廂一圈沒瞧見李知勳的身影，「知勳呢？」

「臨時被教授叫走了。」權順榮從地上站起來，順著稍早扯得亂七八糟的上衣隨口說道。

「抱歉啊順榮，給你添麻煩了。」全圓佑充滿歉意地說。

權順榮擺擺手，「算了啦，誰讓我是你們的好朋友。快帶俊輝回去吧，不然他明天又要宿醉頭痛！」

揹著文俊輝走在回宿舍的路上，夜風挾帶悶熱的濕氣落在衣衫，蘊過文俊輝燥熱的體溫，把全圓佑的後背打濕了一塊；其實文俊輝很不安份，許是喝太多酒身體發癢、肚子稍脹，極度不安穩地動來動去，好幾次差點掉了下去。

剛穿過中庭花園，文俊輝焦急且激動地拍打著全圓佑的背，雙腿也前後的擺動著。

全圓佑側過頭，「俊輝怎麼了？」

「我…我想吐…放我下來…」

「喔！」全圓佑心中一驚，急忙把文俊輝放下來。

文俊輝雙腳剛落地，馬上衝至花園旁的露天洗手台，把還未消化的食物連同胃酸全吐了出來。

「你真是…」全圓佑跟了上去輕撫文俊輝的背，文俊輝難受的模樣看的他是既生氣又心疼，「我不是說不要喝酒嗎？就算順榮沒看著你，你也不應該把自己弄成這樣。」

文俊輝臉色蒼白，雙手撐著洗手台邊緣大口喘著氣，聽見全圓佑的責備，偏頭瞥了他一眼沒有反駁。

回到宿舍後，文俊輝整個人癱在床上不想動，頭雖還暈但因剛剛吐了一番，難受減輕許多，意識也清醒不少。

看到這樣的景象全圓佑心中不捨，逕自進了浴室弄了條濕毛巾，走到床邊幫文俊輝擦拭著手腳；被人伺候的舒暢感傳遍文俊輝全身，還沒等全圓佑擦完，他已經沉沉睡著。

翌日，文俊輝一大清早就被身體的黏膩感給叫醒，看到全圓佑還在睡，便輕手輕腳拿過換洗衣物進了浴室。

痛快地洗漱一番，文俊輝感覺神清氣爽，室外傳來陣陣香氣，走出一看全圓佑已經熬好粥正在要擺到桌上。

文俊輝順勢坐了下來，毫無形象地打了個大呵欠。

「這裡還有解酒液，等會記得喝。」全圓佑把解酒液放在餐碗旁，提醒他別忘記。

文俊輝看了眼對面的全圓佑，「圓佑，昨天謝謝你。」而後拿起湯匙舀了一勺粥細細吹涼送進口中。

「把我利用完就不叫圓圓了。」全圓佑狀似委屈地抱怨。

「全圓佑，我昨天吐成這樣你還有心情開玩笑……啊！」文俊輝不滿地瞪了他一眼，舌尖被溫熱的粥給燙了一口。

全圓佑絲毫不受影響，臉色平淡，「誰讓你只有在喝醉時才會喊我圓圓。」

「……」文俊輝拿過桌上的綠茶灌了一口，試圖緩解舌頭的麻熱感，瞬間無語。

「我昨天沒做出什麼奇怪的舉動吧？！」文俊輝小心翼翼地開口，眼神直盯著全圓佑。

「你所謂奇怪的舉動是指什麼？」

停頓了會，文俊輝深知自己發酒瘋的癖好，決定問問比較保險。「我沒有親了不該親的人吧？」

全圓佑搖搖頭。

「我沒有唸什麼奇怪的台詞吧？」

全圓佑又搖頭。

「我沒有對權順榮施以暴力吧？」

呃…你是沒有暴打他，但差點把他搞死這算不算暴力的一種？

想了兩秒，全圓佑還是搖了搖頭。

「那就好…」文俊輝鬆了口氣，準備繼續享用美味的早餐。

全圓佑推了下眼鏡態度淡定抛下話語，「但是你一直嚷著要吃食物擺盤的塑膠花。」

咚！

下一秒文俊輝手上的湯匙滑落在桌面發出一記聲響。他聽錯什麼了嗎？

意識到自己幹了何等蠢事，文俊輝神情頹喪側頭趴在桌上，雙眼失焦盯著一旁的矮櫃。

全圓佑沒多加理會，獨自吃完了早餐，站起來把碗放進水槽後收著書桌上的課本。

半晌，文俊輝坐起來拉著全圓佑的褲腳，一邊哀怨拍打著地板，「蠢死了！你說我怎麼能這麼蠢？！」

全圓佑低頭摸了摸文俊輝的頭，「現在後悔也來不及了，趕緊把粥吃完，我送你去上課。」

「我只有上午有課，等等下課再來接你一起吃午餐，解酒液我放你包包裡了。」全圓佑手上捧著課本，另一隻手牽著文俊輝，把他送到上課教室後細心地叮囑。

文俊輝點頭，拉著全圓佑的手輕晃，「我中午要吃麻辣香鍋。」

「好，等等記得跟順榮道謝喔。」全圓佑沒忘記昨晚好友權順榮經歷了一場“恐怖迫害”，“肇事者”當然得好好賠罪一番。

「嗯。」

「進去吧。」目送文俊輝進入教室後，全圓佑才轉身走向自己的教室。

**夏．小滿**

每年盛夏總是大學各個社團最忙碌的時節，為了招攬大一新生各出奇招，手段和宣傳也極為激烈。

舞蹈社雖然人才濟濟，不過身為社團之首，權順榮總是希望不斷壯大舞蹈社的規模和水準。

文俊輝做為舞蹈社幹部，自然也主動攬起製作文宣的重責大任，雖然他畫圖不算出色，但總算做出一張精美又特別的傳單，為此他還自豪了很久。

權順榮看中幾個舞蹈功底不錯的新生，幸好他們也對舞蹈社相當中意，幾乎不費吹灰之力就招到新生入社；其中又以擅長B-BOY的徐明浩、FREE STYLE出色的崔韓率和基本功紮實舞感相當好的李燦最為突出。

他們很合拍，默契也漸漸累積，甚至組隊參加舞蹈比賽還拿了個第二名；私底下經常玩在一起，而文俊輝也是在這樣的相處中隱約發現崔韓率對他的異樣情愫。

全圓佑參加過幾次舞蹈社的聚會，因為團長權順榮是他的好哥們，而團員文俊輝則是他的戀人兼室友。

他就像個隱藏版社員，內部大小事、人員變動和良性競爭他都瞭若指掌，當然也很快就察覺崔韓率的“別有用心”，只是他暗自不動聲色地觀察著。

文俊輝的表姊要結婚了。

她將喜帖寄到文俊輝家裡，只發了封MAIL告知他時間、地點並囑咐他不要忘記，而且還得帶全圓佑一塊出席。

文俊輝和全圓佑高一就認識，當時文俊輝做為交換生到韓國唸書，全圓佑被老師指派教導的任務，幫助他盡快地融入學生群體和生活環境，很快地兩人越來越熟稔，也在朝夕相處中產生了感情，在高一學期結束前，他們從同學變成了戀人。

同性相愛，他們想過很多，世俗眼光、社會輿論還有家庭壓力，但他們也在這些擔憂中攜手走了過來，本想著某天會自然毀滅的關係，竟不知不覺延長到了現在。

文俊輝很早就向家人坦白與全圓佑的交往，文媽媽雖覺得不安還是尊重文俊輝的選擇；但全圓佑就沒那麼輕鬆了，他是歷經一番鬥爭才說服父母，這段期間所承受的壓力和精神折磨，文俊輝全看在眼裡，為了全圓佑的未來著想他一度想要放棄。最後，不忍看自家兒子如此痛苦，全圓佑的父母妥協了，沒想到兩人這麼一交往竟也平穩踏實地走到今天，現在他們已經可以正大光明地帶對方回家、生活和旅遊。

這之間當然更少不了同班同學權順榮和李知勳的幫助，四個人互相扶持考上同所大學繼續未完的友誼。

文俊輝進門時全圓佑正對著電腦敲敲打打，他把宵夜擺好，脫下外套掛到床框，「圓佑吶，」然後走到全圓佑後方環抱住他，還順勢在他右臉上親了一口。「我回來了，買了宵夜。」

「嗯，辛苦了。」全圓佑轉身面向文俊輝，笑笑捏了捏他的雙頰。

「對了，我表姊下個月十號結婚，她讓我帶你一起去參加，順道回家看媽媽。」

全圓佑聞言拿起桌曆看了看，「今天已經十八號了，我們是不是要訂機票？」

文俊輝塞了一大口炒年糕，晃了晃筷子，「我下午已經訂好了。」

「動作真快。」全圓佑感嘆。

文俊輝看似溫和，但實際上他也有強勢的一面，獨立堅強，大多時候都不需要他操心。

「那當然，現在訂還有折扣不買是笨蛋。」文俊輝打開塑膠袋，把裡頭另一份炒年糕放到全圓佑面前。

「我家俊輝真賢慧。」全圓佑失笑，連帶調侃了下戀人。

「必須的。」

出發前一週崔韓率把文俊輝叫到校外的咖啡廳，說是為了感謝學長這陣子的幫忙，想請他吃飯。

文俊輝覺得疑惑，請吃飯的話不是都得叫上，為什麼獨邀他一人？

想到之前崔韓率看他的眼神，文俊輝大概有些猜到對方的意圖，不過基於禮貌他還是去了，剛落座不久後，崔韓率推了一個盒子過來。

「俊哥，這個送你。」

「這是什麼？」文俊輝沒有接，直視著崔韓率的眼睛問道。

「你先前一直很想要的CSI影集。」崔韓率神色緊張，也許是怕文俊輝不喜歡這個禮物，又或者為了接下來要發生的事。

「送我禮物是為了向我告白嗎？」

聽到文俊輝的問話，崔韓率嚇了一跳，呃，難不成文俊輝知道他喜歡他？

慌張地拿起桌上的冰咖啡喝了一口，深呼吸給自己打氣爾後抬頭，「對，俊哥，我喜歡你。」

「韓率，你明明知道結果的。」

「就算是這樣你也不能剝奪我追求你的機會，俊哥，我喜歡你，很喜歡！」崔韓率大概是接受西洋教育久了，連表達感情也非常直率。

文俊輝沉默不語，思考片刻後嘆了口氣，「韓率，我也很喜歡你，對我而言你是個很可愛的弟弟，但就只是弟弟，我對你產生不了愛情。」

「俊哥就這麼喜歡圓佑哥嗎？」

「是。」文俊輝很坦然，尤其任何和全圓佑有關的事。

「如果我能再早點遇見俊哥，是不是…」

文俊輝截斷崔韓率尚未脫口的話，「韓率，你知道沒有這種如果的。」

沒有這種如果，從來都不會有，無論是以前、現在還是未來。

「好，我知道了。」

「對不起。」

崔韓率搖搖頭，「不用對不起，至少我還是俊哥可愛的學弟。」

婚禮當天，文俊輝和全圓佑相偕出現在會場後還引起一陣不小的騷動，沒辦法，兩人的外貌實在太出色了。

「姊，新婚快樂！姊姊今天是全世界最漂亮的女人。」文俊輝貼心地拉正了頭紗，看著鏡子裡的表姊說道。

「唉呀，只有我們家小輝輝會說這種話，就算是哄我的也開心。」

「怎麼是哄呢，我是實話實說。」

全圓佑站在一旁笑看兩人的互動，在他眼裡，今天的文俊輝也非常帥氣，簡直帥到讓人想把他藏起來的程度。

宴席上全圓佑再三叮囑文俊輝不許喝酒，一滴都不准沾，雖然他今天會全程陪在他身邊，但難保有突發狀況發生，為求安全起見還是別讓他碰最好。

文俊輝大抵也清楚這是多麼重要的場合，因此乖乖地喝著果汁，連係數超低的水果香檳他一口也沒有喝。

賓客散盡，親戚朋友還圍著表姊拍照祝賀，文俊輝站在不遠處看著，輕輕地笑了，「看到表姊幸福我就安心了。」

全圓佑轉頭看著文俊輝的側臉，「那俊輝呢？」

「我？」文俊輝挽過全圓佑的手臂，側身把下巴擱在他的肩頭，露出一枚甜笑，「我有你了啊。」

全圓佑滿足地笑開，欺身吻上文俊輝柔軟的唇，細緻纏綿。「有個禮物送你。」

「嗯？」

全圓佑執起文俊輝的手，將一枚簡單別緻的指環套進他的手指，「我們沒有婚禮，但這是我對你的承諾。」

「圓佑…」文俊輝很感動，他完全沒想過全圓佑竟然有這層心思，相較之下他這個戀人顯得很失職。

全圓佑捧起文俊輝低下的頭，「不要亂想，你在我身邊就是最好的禮物。」

「壞蛋，對我這麼好讓我怎麼離開你！」

「原來你還想著離開我啊…」

「才沒有！」那只是個譬喻，離不開的反向說法。「圓佑…」

「哎，不讓你喝酒也不對。」全圓佑微微嘆道。

？？？

文俊輝露出疑惑地表情，不讓我喝才是正確的吧！這傢伙在說什麼？！

全圓佑狀似委屈，「…不把你灌醉的話就聽不到你叫圓圓了。」

「……」文俊輝扶額，下次誰敢再說全圓佑正直木訥，他鐵定一腳把那人踹飛！

**秋．霜降**

「俊輝，你對未來有什麼打算？」全圓佑轉頭問著靠在床框玩手機的文俊輝。

「嗯…現在去影視圈實習，畢業後就朝全職演員發展吧！」文俊輝視線盯著手機回道。

「那研究所呢？」

「…我沒想考，圓佑呢？」文俊輝心不在焉點開一則娛樂新聞看了幾行，研究所啊…圓佑似乎有提過想報考的意願。

全圓佑沉默了兩秒，扯開一抹笑，「我沒要考，畢業後就去工作，到時候在外面一起租個房子吧。」

「……」文俊輝終於從手機螢幕前抬頭，他遲疑地皺了皺眉，「你不是說想考的嗎？我看你還準備不少的參考資料。」

「嗯，但現在決定不考了。」語畢，全圓佑伏回桌案繼續未完的工作。

文俊輝看著全圓佑的側臉，若有所思。

文俊輝系所的教授推薦他參與一部電影的拍攝，只是個小角色，但對文俊輝來說這是個好的開頭，因此沒多想他立刻應允了這項工作。

拍攝為期三週，文俊輝為了方便直接住劇組宿舍，收拾好幾件衣物和盥洗用品，發了封簡訊給全圓佑告知他即將出發，他不在的這段時間好好照顧自己。

全圓佑收到簡訊時正在上課，雖然文俊輝已經事先報備，但看到這條訊息他心情還是低落不已。

不知道是不是他的錯覺，他總覺得自那天研究所話題後，兩人之間的氣氛有種說不出的怪異。

沒有爭吵、沒有冷戰也沒有暴力相對，但為什麼這種各懷心思的相處更叫人難受？

文俊輝表現的挺出色的，劇組人員和導演對他也相當滿意，甚至在他的戲份殺青之後還為他辦了個餞別會。

初入影視圈對他而言是個全新的挑戰和體驗，當然他也在這次的參與中結識來自四面八方的相關人員，還有各家經紀公司大紅大紫的一眾演員，透過屏幕所看見五彩繽紛，文俊輝覺得那就是他的目標、他嚮往的世界，爾後他更加積極地參與大大小小的演出，除了學校課業外生活也被工作填滿。

睽違已久回到學校捎了點禮物送給指導教授，隨後去了舞蹈社，還未進門就聽到訓斥團員的吼叫聲：權順榮一如往常的嚴格。

敲了敲門，權順榮看到文俊輝到來，喊了聲休息十分鐘踱到他身側，「回來了？」

「嗯，社裡還好吧？」

「除了某幾個學弟愛打混逃練習外，一切平安。」權順榮拿起脖子上的毛巾擦了擦汗濕的頭髮，微微瞥了文俊輝一眼，「你之後應該就這樣一路發展下去吧。」

文俊輝聽聞權順榮的問話頓了兩秒，「你是不是有什麼要跟我說？」

「沒有啊…」權順榮抖開毛巾順好後又重新掛回脖子上。

文俊輝撇了撇嘴，「你得了！就你一副欲言又止藏不住心事的樣子，看了也知道有問題。」

「你知道圓佑不考研究所了嗎？」

「知道。」

權順榮輕拉著文俊輝往門邊走，探頭看了看廊道，「我是不小心聽到的，圓佑跟他的指導教授有點小爭吵。圓佑不打算考研究所了，他的指導教授很生氣，好像還罵他不懂得把握機會，為他準備好的推薦信都白費了。」

「……」文俊輝頓時無語，果然！他就知道全圓佑肯定獨自決定了什麼事，不跟他商量也就算了，為了他現在連成就都要拋棄了嗎？！

「我是覺得他不考有些可惜，畢竟他是我們四個人當中學業最出色的，更何況他的教授又這麼賞識他…」

「知勳知道這件事嗎？」

權順榮點點頭垂眼看著地板，「知道。知勳其實很不高興，但一想到他放棄的原因是你，他又不忍心苛責。圓佑做了多大的抗爭才換來今天站在你身邊我們都太清楚了不是嗎？」

文俊輝沒有說話，雙手環胸倚在門上不知道在思考著什麼。

現已入秋，夜晚氣溫驟降，涼風挾帶濕氣吹拂過來，將文俊輝的頭髮吹亂，但煩憂已佔據他大半思考無暇顧及。

文俊輝獨自坐在中庭花園的涼椅上，他其實不知該如何是好，說服全圓佑他沒把握，雖說全圓佑大多時間都是以他為主，但他也有著拗執不易說動的一面，尤其是他已經決定好的事。

他大概可以猜想的到全圓佑的用心良苦，但做為一個和他一路牽手走過來的伴侶，全圓佑所付出的努力和拼命他比任何人都更能感同身受，試著換位思考，如果全圓佑要他放棄演戲，那麼他一定無法接受和苟同；相對的，因為自己而迫使全圓佑放棄進修甚至提升自我的機會他做不到，他不希望兩個人在一起是必須透過一方的犧牲來維持這段感情。

文俊輝剛到宿舍門口，碰到了正要走回寢室的全圓佑。

一瞧見文俊輝，全圓佑開心地迎了上去，晃了晃手中的宵夜，「俊輝，你回來了。啊，正巧我買了宵夜。」

「嗯。」文俊輝興趣缺缺，瞥了一眼後獨自轉身入內。

全圓佑看文俊輝態度冷淡不似以往開朗，愣了一下，隨即快步跟了上去，「俊輝，工作很累嗎？」

「有點。」

「你等下洗好澡我幫你按摩。」全圓佑輕快地說著，許久未和戀人共渡夜晚時光，如果能幫文俊輝多少分擔點辛勞，就算少了點耳鬢廝磨也沒關係。

「圓佑，我等等有話要跟你說。」文俊輝神情嚴肅，語氣凝重。

「嗯？」

「上去再說。」

全圓佑把宵夜擱在桌上，坐下來定定地看著文俊輝，「俊輝要跟我說什麼？」

文俊輝扒了扒頭髮，吐了一口氣，「圓佑，我們分手吧。」

「……」全圓佑很錯愕，他從沒想過有一天他和文俊輝之間會出現這兩個字。

俊輝這是怎麼了？工作不順遂嗎？可是他從權順榮口中得知文俊輝的表現幾乎可圈可點沒什麼問題的啊？！

「為什麼突然…，是不是我哪裡惹你生氣了？還是…」全圓佑無所適從抬了抬眼鏡，腦袋瞬間空白，此刻所有挽留及辯白的話語一句都想不起來。

「沒有，只是有點疲憊。」文俊輝揉揉發疼的眉心，不知道該怎麼說。

「……還是俊輝想去旅行，我們可以安排三天兩夜的行程，你趁機好好休…」

「全圓佑，我剛說了，我們分手吧！」文俊輝打斷全圓佑未完的話，心情無比煩躁，聲調也不自覺提高了分貝。

全圓佑眉頭漸漸聚攏，露出困惑的表情，「我們之間有什麼事不能溝通必須用分手解決？」

「有，我對你沒感覺了。」

「俊輝，這是你的真心話嗎？」全圓佑自認某種程度上的瞭解文俊輝，何況他們攜手走過這麼多風雨荊棘，他不相信一句“沒感覺”就可以抹滅這些年來的感情。

「……」桌子底下文俊輝的雙手緊握拳頭，怕洩漏自己過多的情緒，怕全圓佑看穿他的偽裝，怕他溫柔的眼神和話語讓他好不容易武裝起來的冷漠絕情全數瓦解。「沒感覺了，不愛你了，都是我的真心話。」

「那你為什麼哭？」

他哭了嗎？！

文俊輝抬手摸了下臉頰，發現手上一片濕潤，原來他哭了…原來…

「俊輝…」全圓佑看見文俊輝的淚，本想像往常一樣伸手替他擦乾，但他們之間的沉默像是一道透明的界線無聲地劃開兩人的距離。

「我要說的已經說完了，我只是回來收拾些東西，應該暫時都不會回來，房間你隨便用。」文俊輝站起來拉出床底下的小行李箱，打開衣櫃扯下幾件衣物丟了進去，從頭到尾不敢抬頭看全圓佑。

「嗯，我知道了。」

很多時候，全圓佑以為他想的足夠充分了，但很顯然這次失敗了。

他知道文俊輝說的那些都不是實話、不是他的真心，但看他如此堅決的態度，他不忍再向他索要一個真相。

生活步調突然慢了下來，其實大多數時間他都在放空，看看天氣、觀察自然，於平凡的日復一日中往前邁進。

報考研究所的事宜，在教授幾次語重心長的勸導下，他答應了。

寢室很安靜，非常適合唸書，但是處在那個空間裡他就是無法静下心，他總有一轉頭文俊輝就在他背後的錯覺；所以他開始頻繁地往圖書館跑，泰半都時間都在那裡準備論文和考試。

凡事都不急不徐地推進著，唯有他管不住自己的想念，管不住渴望擁抱他的心。

文俊輝一進劇組就生病了，好幾天高燒不退，好不容易最近好轉才慢慢把落下的戲份補上。

他的經紀人很擔憂，還為他買了許多紅蔘和保健食品；大三下學期初指導教授向他推薦了一家友人設立的小經紀公司，幾次會面和合作後兩方都相當融洽愉快，因此文俊輝以學生新人的姿態簽進了這家公司。

演戲讓他感到快樂，可是沒有全圓佑的日子他其實很無助、很孤獨，在片場待機時發呆的次數變多了，看著男女主角演繹著劇本裡的台詞，他會回想起和全圓佑的相愛過程，那些充滿愉悅憂傷的點滴。

從權順榮發來的短信得知，全圓佑決定考研究所了，他很欣慰，終於他們都不必為了對方停下腳步，可以去追逐任何想要，撇除難以言喻的後悔和心傷，時間也會慢慢把他們變成更好的人吧！

**冬．立冬**

文俊輝因為一檔偶像劇被提名角逐戲劇大賞的新人獎，這天大的好消息不到一天就傳遍了整個校園，就連幾乎要與世隔絕的全圓佑都知曉了；戲劇系覺得與有榮焉，於是希望文俊輝能參與畢業公演，經經紀人轉述後文俊輝爽快地答應，就當作是離開校園前美好的回憶吧！

全圓佑的畢業論文撰寫的相當好，不僅教授讚譽有加，還被拿來當成教導學弟妹的最佳教材，而研究所的應試也十拿九穩，如無重大意外正常發揮，順利考取絕對沒有問題。

權順榮所帶領的舞蹈社，這一兩年也突飛猛進，參加各大國內外比賽拿了不少獎盃，這陣子最光榮的事蹟就是即將代表全國大專院校登上國際舞台表演；還有就是權順榮將舞蹈社團長頭銜交接給了李燦，祈願李燦能帶領舞蹈社再創高峰。

畢業前夕，舞蹈社舉辦了一場送舊會，文俊輝身為社員也允諾出席。

權順榮卸下團長身份少了許多重擔，送舊會由學弟妹主辦，他只要人來就好，因此當他在會場閒晃許久後才在開場前五分鐘看到文俊輝。

「嘿，大明星。」

文俊輝挑了挑眉，「什麼大明星，我現在還是新人。」

「哎唷，遲早都會是啦。被提名了，真厲害，不愧是我兄弟！」權順榮一手搭上文俊輝的肩，語氣輕快地調侃著。

「你也不差啊！舞蹈社真是可以，怎麼感覺沒有我發展得更好了？」文俊輝反諷道。

「欸，是你跑去演戲，不然有你會更好。」權順榮樂不可支地大笑，心情顯得很好。

「順榮，我明天有幾場戲，今天別讓我喝酒。」

「嘖！我本來就沒打算讓你喝，除非你自己失控。」大一迎新文俊輝喝醉酒的慘痛經驗歷歷在目，權順榮可不敢忘，況且等會要是喝醉也沒有全圓佑會來接了！

所以到底是怎麼失控的？！

文俊輝還是喝醉了，很、醉！

權順榮怒瞪了在場所有人一圈，到底是誰把文俊輝灌醉的？！我的天呀！現在該怎麼辦？！

看著獨自縮在角落喃喃自語的文俊輝，權順榮心想得在他鬧起來之前把人弄走，本來想打給李知勳，後來才想到他今天和教授有音樂研討會，崔韓率，嗯…不太安全，雖然知道文俊輝拒絕了他，但難保他現在對文俊輝還沒死心。

煩躁的抓了抓頭，最終他拿起手機撥了一組號碼。

「順榮？」全圓佑剛放下看了一半的書正準備就寢時床頭邊的手機響了起來，順手滑開並接聽。

“呃…圓佑啊，我…那個…俊輝來參加舞蹈社的送舊，他喝醉了…要是你方便，能來接下他嗎…”

「……」全圓佑想了幾秒，嘆了口氣，「你們在哪？」

“學校大門出來左邊巷子裡的一家小酒館。”權順榮暗自鬆了口氣，幸好全圓佑答應了，要是文俊輝事後知道他打了這通電話被拒，肯定會尷尬到死。

「好，我現在過去。」

揹著文俊輝走在回宿舍的路上，全圓佑想起了大一迎新會那天文俊輝喝醉的情景。

一切都那麼相似，靜謐的夜晚，起霧的石板路和背上這個他依舊懷念的人，唯一不同的是他們現在的關係。

朋友？室友？或許什麼也不是？

剛穿過中庭花園，文俊輝焦急地拍打著全圓佑的背，「我…我想吐…」

全圓佑來不及把人放下來，文俊輝就因掙扎跌坐在地，無暇顧及疼痛半爬半跑地衝到露天洗手台。

文俊輝很懊惱，其實他不太清楚是怎麼喝醉的，可能是他想念全圓佑而多喝了幾杯，又或者趁機被誰灌了酒，明明說不喝的還是醉到被權順榮揹回來也真是夠窩囊的！

在他暗自責罵自己的同時，一條手帕遞了過來。

文俊輝接過，沒察覺任何異狀，也沒細想權順榮何時開始帶手帕了？

「還好嗎？」

文俊輝聽見耳邊傳來一個低沉的嗓音，擰手帕的動作停了下來，這個…這個聲音…轉頭一看…

全圓佑？！

呃，所以剛剛是他把自己揹回來的嗎？！

這個認知讓文俊輝有些愣神，下意識想拉開兩人的距離，不自覺向後退了幾步；酒醉的餘韻還未消去，一個踉蹌文俊輝跌坐在中庭花園的綠草坪上。「為什麼…」

全圓佑看文俊輝不斷後退差點跌倒，伸手想拉他一把，沒想到他還是慢了一步。

「順榮讓我來接你。」

「喔。」

「可是我們已…」已經分手了。文俊輝想這麼說卻怎麼也說不出口。

「我自己也想來接你。」

聽見全圓佑的話，文俊輝抬頭看他露出疑惑的表情。

「因為我很想你。」全圓佑蹲下來與文俊輝平視，抬手揉揉他的頭，「俊輝呢，有想我嗎？」

文俊輝聞言低頭看著草地，隨後毫無形象的放聲大哭。

文俊輝，你就是這麼沒骨氣！

他一句想你就把你惹哭，一句想你就讓你所有言不由衷徹底瓦解，說到底你根本沒辦法不愛他！

全圓佑慌了，他本想藉此機會向他傾訴最近的心情和氾濫成災的思念，但他沒想到文俊輝會是這種反應。

「俊輝，…怎麼…怎麼哭了…」

「嗚嗚…」文俊輝只管發洩，其他他顧不了；他真的忍得太久，久到再這麼下去的話大概會憋出病來！

全圓佑用袖子擦了擦文俊輝滿臉的淚痕，看來一時半刻是停不下來了，只好坐在寒冷的地上放任他哭著。

二十分鐘過去，文俊輝才漸漸停了下來，吸了吸鼻子，拿起稍早全圓佑遞給他的手帕把鼻涕擤在上頭。

「俊輝，不要哭了，外面很冷，你這樣會感冒的，我們回去了好不好？」

「不好！全圓佑，你怎麼能輕易就答應分手？！」

全圓佑嘆了口氣，「你讓我能不答應嗎？俊輝，我從來沒想走到這一步，但是你當時沒有給我選擇的機會。」

「還不是因為你！咳咳…」文俊輝像個小孩子犯錯卻不認帳地反駁全圓佑，語末還被吸進的冷風嗆了一口。

「好好，都是我的錯，我們回去了好不好？」全圓佑俯身拍了拍文俊輝後背，觸到他冰冷的手後皺了下眉頭，不行！得快點把人哄回去，要不然文俊輝感冒生病心疼的還是自己。

「我們現在這樣算什麼？」大抵是喝了酒的緣故，今天文俊輝特別直接，頗有不問到底不罷休的趨勢。

「…室友？」全圓佑才不想講什麼室友，但現階段他只能說出這個詞，他們之間的關係為何，答案在文俊輝手上。

「室友…哼…」一聽到他說室友，文俊輝賭氣把全圓佑的手帕扔到十步開外的地方，撇過頭不看他。

「不然你覺得呢？」

「我才想問你呢！除了我，你還想要誰當男朋友？」文俊輝扁了扁嘴沒好氣地回道。

「我的男朋友不都一直是你嗎？」

「欸…你…」

廢話太多了！

全圓佑不理會文俊輝的絮叨，右手托住他的後腦勺，傾身吻住了他，略為急躁且粗暴地啃咬著，品嚐著他口中未散的酒香和微鹹的淚水。

熾熱濃烈、悱惻纏綿，像是傾倒了一世紀的思念般，久久無法停歇。

「俊輝…」

「壞蛋圓佑！以後不准再丟下我了！」文俊輝推打著全圓佑的肩膀，又哭又笑。

「不會了，往後每天我都會陪著你直到我們死去。」全圓佑心想，我哪有丟下你，分手明明是你提的；當然在這麼美好的氣氛下，他是不會笨到說出口的。

「不要說這麼不吉利的話！」

「好好，都聽你的。」

文俊輝隨手抓了一把草地上雜草扔到全圓佑身上，鼓起兩頰佯裝生氣。

？？？

「…這是在撒嬌嗎？」

「才不是！」文俊輝撇過頭耳根卻潮紅的不像話。

全圓佑失笑，「那再親一下。」

「不…不……不要…」文俊輝雖然嘴上說不要但身體還是誠實地貼了過去。沒辦法，全圓佑他抗拒不了。

半晌，直到文俊輝雙頰也變的酡紅全圓佑才放開他，「俊輝，你怎麼可以把我的手帕扔那麼遠？」

「誰叫你讓我傷心…」

「那條手帕是你送我的，我一直很愛惜地用著，你剛剛這樣扔它都不怕我難過嗎？」

「對不起…」文俊輝扔的時候沒想那麼多，他也是剛剛才想起那是他送給全圓佑的禮物。

全圓佑拉過文俊輝的手舉到他面前，「不過幸好我送給你的戒指沒被扔掉。」

「因為…因為那是承諾啊…」文俊輝難為情把手抽了回來，低下頭臉色潮紅地說著。

「回去吧，你看你穿得這麼薄，等下又要感冒了。明天不是要拍戲嗎？」全圓佑拉著文俊輝站起來，拍了拍他身上的草屑，「需不需要我揹你？」

文俊輝搖了搖頭，放開全圓佑走到前方把手帕撿起，「啊，可是我剛剛把鼻涕擤在裡頭了。」

「我知道，回去我再洗就好。」

「嘴唇腫腫的明天怎麼拍戲？」

「請假吧，就說身體不舒服。」全圓佑回的理直氣壯，開玩笑，戀人為了戲劇已經冷落他夠久了，不趁機補回來怎麼行！

「我還是新人。」

「還是你想讓我跟你的經紀人說無法上戲是因為昨晚你精力充沛做了太久的運動。」

……

嘖，他根本就是批著羊皮的狼！

「全圓佑，你真的很流氓！你…」文俊輝還想反駁卻被全圓佑打斷。

好吧，又吻住了！


End file.
